


How You Get the Girl

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Lenny has a hard time thinking of how to propose to Laverne.(Part of the Lenny is a Rockstar 'verse)
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Lenny is a Rockstar 'Verse





	How You Get the Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amythis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythis/gifts).



> Happy holidays!!

Lenny had a fairly good idea of how he wanted to propose to Laverne. He practiced by himself in the silence of his bathroom, trying to properly conjure words, trying to keep from getting too anxious over the prospect of what would happen. He practiced mentally in the studio, while he was smiling through an interview with Johnny Carson or signing an autograph for a fan. Would she say yes? Was there any way – after he’d moved in and begun helping her raise her kids – that she’d say no?

He picked Christmas because he had no choice but to pick Christmas. He’d just gotten off of a sixteen city tour, and the only time he had to get Laverne alone was after. Lenny had shopped for the kids’ gifts in a heavy disguise, but done it by himself – a Farah Fawcett styling head for Tracy, a big bucket of Legos for Josie. A huge stuffed hippo for Frankie. For Laverne: season tickets to the Dodgers, and a wedding ring.

Lenny didn’t have any heirlooms to pass down to her. His mom had walked out with her wedding ring, and he wouldn’t have given it to Laverne anyway – it was cursed enough. So he had a custom design drawn up – one big diamond, surrounded by the birthstones of the kids. There was room enough for a couple of stones for any biological offspring of their own, should they be lucky enough to make a couple.

But they didn’t tuck off to Vermont or some other place for the holidays. Lenny would never be a ‘let’s go ski in Vail’ type. Instead they stayed home in Burbank and hosted a couple of friends. The music-and-booze party put Lenny in mind of life at the Pizza Bowl. He felt 24 again, young and gangly, not some weird rock god and idol of thousands.

There were a hundred ways to do this. He thought about pinning the ring to Frankie’s shirt. Hiring a sky writer. He thought about demanding Squiggy get on his knees and do it, as part of the settlement surrounding the _Penny and Cindy_ fiasco. But in the end, the universe provided. 

The night before Christmas, It snowed in Burbank, for the first time Lenny could ever remember.

A beautiful snow – pristine in a way they never had gotten in Milwaukee. And while the kids ran around screaming in it and Lee kept watch over them all, Lenny fell to his knees. 

The speech died away. So did all of his plans. Suddenly she was the little girl he’d been chasing since he was six years old, and he was the awkward little boy watching her run around in the streets. They were twenty years old and pelting each other with snowballs. They were huddling under a blanket trying to wait out a busted heating system. They were standing in her beautiful little house in the suburbs, and she was in the middle of figuring out who she was – just as far in as he was.

And so the words came to Lenny, like a fairy dusting him with confidence power. “Marry me?”

She said she would with the best kiss he’d gotten in all of his thirty-five plus years.


End file.
